


Deafies Do it Right

by Brolinismerthur



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin Art Fest 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolinismerthur/pseuds/Brolinismerthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a bit of a crush on a youtube Sign language instructor...mostly his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deafies Do it Right

**Author's Note:**

> The Merlin Art Fest 2014 Week 2, Prompt 2: something about hands? Idk I got carried away with this one haha.

Arthur settled in the pillows of his bed and opened his laptop. The house was empty and quiet in the late night. This was the only time Arthur could do it. When it was dark and he was alone. It's silly really, but he didn't feel comfortable doing it during the day when anyone could just walk in on him.   
The laptop hummed to life and the screen filled the dark room with white light. As he typed in the URL and the page began to load, his breath became heavy with anticipation.   
The we page loaded and Arthur quickly clicked the 'new videos' link. There was only one, but it was 15 minutes long.   
The video began to buffer and Arthur's heart began to race.   
The voice on the video began as usual. 'Hello there, and welcome to this weeks video of Sign Language for Beginners, I'm DeafWizard89 and I'll be your instructor.'   
...:::...  
It all started a few months after Uther's 53rd birthday. He'd tell Arthur to 'speak up for heaven sakes,' or inform Morgana that 'if she wishes to be heard, then she should speak clear and precise.'   
It took months after that to get Uther the treatment he needed, but he was too proud to get hearing aids. Instead, Uther let his hearing go and bought the best technology money could buy. Over dinner, Morgana would insist Uther learn sign language, to which he'd hold up his small handheld translator. She'd sigh and continue pushing her food around her plate.   
...:::...  
Arthur watched the video, hypnotised by DeafWizard89's slim fingers flying through the air, the smooth voice over describing just how exactly to sign 'gathered together.' DeafWizard89 wiggled his fingers and flicked his wrists in ways that Arthur couldn't understand. He'd mimic the motions but none of it stuck. Of course this is only the ten hundredth time of watching DeafWizard89.  
...:::...  
He'd stumbled onto this website after searching 'how to communicate with recently deaf father' in google.   
The page was light blue with black text and oddly organised. But Arthur found the information button trough a drop down menu located under the search bar. The information page was about DeafWizard89 himself.   
'A little about myself,  
I'm currently 22, and have been deaf since I was 15. I had just won first place in the track competition. My father decided to take me out to celebrate that night to one of his favorite places. On the drive there...he turned to me smiled, and said how proud he was of me and then...the headlights appeared and that was the last thing I remember.  
I woke up in a hospital bed with my mother at my side. Everything was hazy and I didn't understand what had happened. The doctor...he tried explaining but I couldn't...I couldn't hear him. And when I told him, his eyes widened and he immediately started doing tests.   
I remember feeling like my whole world was turned upside down, shaken and then tossed into a blender set on 'crush.'   
And then my mother told me that my father didn't make it.   
Queue the blender. 

The transition back to daily life was difficult, to say the least. Not being able to communicate with the people I loved made it even harder. It was slow going at first, but then we all started learning sign language and now it's like second nature. We have actual conversations and life is good. I have a job, a go out with my friends...it's alright. 

I made this website for people who want to learn. For people who want to help their loved one transition back into their daily life without making them feel like they don't understand or don't belong. I want to help both hearing and deafies in making it easier to live. Because I know, first hand, how hard it is to get up in the morning and not hear the clanking of pans in the kitchen. To roam the streets and hear nothing but silence. Going to bed praying that tomorrow will be different.   
I'm here to show you that, it will be.   
-DeafWizard89'  
...:::...  
Arthur paused the video with ten seconds left. He wrung his hand and flexed his fingers, trying to get the cramps out. As he shook his hands, out of the corner of his eye he noticed a new link in the sidebar. 'Contact us.'  
Arthur hovered over the link, unsure what to expect. A phone number? An address? He clicked it.   
'Contact DeafWizard89 and friends'  
The page had a blank message box in the middle of the screen, the send button just below.   
Arthur clicked in the message box and typed a simple 'hello?' And hit send. His message appeared in the white square above as 'guest1: hello?'   
A little pencil began to move in the bar between the chat and message box. Arthur's heart started to race again....is he about to chat with DeafWizard89?

DeafWiz: hi there  
Guest1: ...hi?  
DeafWiz: .......hello. 

Arthur started at the screen. 

DeafWiz: do you need some help with a sign?   
DeafWiz: this chat is for people who have questions, guest1.  
Guest1: I have questions.   
DeafWiz: ...alright then. Ask away.   
Guest1: well, first off....  
Guest1: I'm ...hearing  
DeafWiz: ok   
Guest1: I'm not really sure how to go about this  
DeafWiz: well, can I ask what brought you to this site?  
Guest1: are you the guy in the video?  
DeafWiz: yes  
Guest1: oh  
DeafWiz: were you expecting someone else?   
Guest1: no. Maybe....I don't know.   
DeafWiz: well, again, what brought you here guest1?   
Guest1: I wanted to talk to you  
DeafWiz: oh? About what?

Arthur didn't know why he admitted it so quickly, but the anonymity made things a lot easier. 

Guest1: I'm sort of...addicted to your videos?  
DeafWiz: really?  
Guest1: yeaahhhhh....  
DeafWiz: well that's not creepy at all. But hey to each his own.   
Guest1: no! Not like that!  
Guest1: I mean  
Guest1: this was a bad idea  
DeafWiz: don't go  
DeafWiz: it's fine. Really. I was just teasing.   
DeafWiz: are you still there?  
Guest1: yes  
DeafWiz: good  
DeafWiz: so...how'd you stumble into my little ol website guest1?   
Guest1: would you stop calling me guest1 please...it's weird.   
DeafWiz: then what should I call you?  
Guest1: ...A  
DeafWiz: don't seem to sure about that...  
Guest1: well I don't want to give you my full name now do I?  
DeafWiz: I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours ;)  
Guest1: now whose being creepy?  
DeafWiz: haha alright fine   
DeafWiz: I'm Merlin. And you are?  
Guest1: seriously?  
DeafWiz: yes. Seriously. Now you go  
Guest1: arthur.   
DeafWiz: AHAHAHAH   
Guest1: you can't make fun of mine if I can't make of yours  
DeafWiz: no sorry. Just....merlin and arthur....kinda funny eh?  
Guest1: ha..yeah. I guess.   
DeafWiz: well arthur, why are you so obsessed with me?  
Guest1: uh...I mean.   
DeafWiz: haha it's alright.  
DeafWiz: nice to see I have fans ;)  
Guest1: I like your hands. 

He'd typed it and quickly hit the enter button before he could think otherwise. 

DeafWiz: oh...  
Guest1: Christ, I'm sorry I'm making this the weirdest conversation in the history of conversations.   
DeafWiz: It's ok. I like it.   
Guest1: really?  
DeafWiz: well it's not everyday I get hit on...  
Guest1: how do you not get hit on everyday? You're bloody gorgeous.   
DeafWiz: .....  
DeafWiz: ahahahah   
DeafWiz: thanks?   
Guest1: I'm serious. Have you seen yourself?   
DeafWiz: god I hope you're joking   
Guest1: I'm not.   
Guest1: I told you...I'm obsessed with you.   
Guest1: I realize how creepy that is, but it is true. You're fingers...fuck. They're beautiful.   
DeafWiz: I feel like I should call the cops but oddly enough you're turning me on.   
Guest1: jfc please tell me you're telling the truth?  
DeafWiz: I have 1 hand on the keyboard n the other in my pants, you decide  
Guest1: JESUS...fuck  
DeafWiz: sadly we r prob millions of miles away  
Guest1: Does this thing video chat???  
DeafWiz: IT DOES.   
DeafWiz is connected. 

Arthur turned on his web cam and waited to be connected. It was all happening so suddenly, but honestly, he didn't care. His secret crush on DeafWizard89...Merlin, had been building up since the first video. All those nights imagining those fingers wrapped around his cock...he was going to cum just thinking about seeing Merlin's hand jerking his own. 

Guest1 is connected. 

Merlin appeared on his screen. His pale skin and blue eyes illuminated in the glow of his screen. His bottom lip was caught between his teeth as he stared at Arthur. 

"Holy fuck, you're actually hot!" Merlin's breathy whisper carried from Arthur's speakers.   
"Shit, that's your voice? The one on the video?"  
Merlin pointed to his large ears, "can't hear you babe, deaf remember?"

Arthur's brow furrowed. He'd forgotten. 

Guest1: Sorry. Forgot.   
"It's alright, but now....let's stop chatting and start jerking, yeah?"

Arthur laughed, but he quickly sobered when Merlin rolled his chair back so his whole body was on screen. His legs draped apart, hand in his pants and his head thrown back.   
Arthur's hand squeezed his cock over his trousers, anxious to keep from exploding too soon. Merlin's moaning, his eyes fluttering and staring straight at Arthur made his dick twitch. When Merlin pulled his pants down, exposing his cock in hand, Arthur groaned. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, showed Merlin how hard he was and began to match Merlin's pace and rhythm. Too soon, Arthur came with the thought of Merlin's lips on his head and fingers pumping his shaft. Merlin came soon after, panting and whispering "holy shit that was good."  
Arthur finally regained some energy and typed in a message.   
Guest1: that was the best I've had in months  
"You're just saying that so we'll do it again."  
Guest1: is that an invitation?  
"You'll have to wait and find out," Merlin's devilish grin gave Arthur shiver down his back.   
Guest1: do you say that to all the boys?  
Merlin laughed. Then out of the corner of the screen a light came on under his door.   
Guest1: someone's coming!  
Merlin looked over his shoulder and saw the light.   
"Shit, gotta go. Til next time Guest1," he winked.   
DeafWiz is disconnected. 

Arthur slumped back on his pillows, his whole body was vibrating with 'I can't believe that just fucking happened.'   
He fell asleep with a smile on his face for the first time in a long time.


End file.
